


for your entertainment

by ambeedec29



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeedec29/pseuds/ambeedec29





	for your entertainment

Adam grabs tommy and pushes him up against the door kissing him hard tongue sliding into his mouth causing a moan to slip from tommys lips adam kisses him for a few long minutes before pulling him away from the door and laying him on the bed he quickly pulls tommys clothes off and ties his arms to the headboard adam takes his own off before crowding tommy and laying half on top of him holding himself up by his elbow on one arm the other hand sliding down tommys chest to wrap around his cock stroking it quick and rough tommy moans his back arches into the touch adam stops and pulls his hand away when tommys close to orgasm   
Tommy-"no please im so close mm please"  
Adam smirks down at tommy   
adam-"ive got u"  
Tommy-"ple"  
Adam kisses him cuting him off his hand slides back down between tommys legs he lets the tips of his fingers skim across tommys cock moving lower when tommy lifts his hips up trying to press against him he slids his finger against tommys hole circling the muscle softly before pressing it in to the first knuckle tommy whimpers it doesnt hurt its just to dry to feel comfortable adam pulls out quickly and finds the lube in his nightstand he covers 3 fingers and presses one back inside it goes in easy now as he moves it in and out quickly adding another and another after a few strokes tommy presses himself down into them as much as he can it burns but the pleasure when he presses in is worth it adam pulls his fingers out and lubs up his cock he nudges tommys hole with the head   
Tommy-"not yet im not ready im ohh god"  
Adam presses half way in and tommy groans in pain adam waits a for tommy to calm down before pressing in till his hips r settled against tommys thighs   
Tommy-"it hurts please adam stop"  
tommy pants out his plea when adam starts to thrust just barly pulling out before pressing back in at different angles   
Adam-"ur fine u can handle it"  
Adam breaths out between thrusts tommy suddenly moans loadly and arches pressing adam deeper   
tommy-"fuck adam keep going mmm there adam ohh"  
Adam-"told u u can handle it"  
Adam pulls almost all the way out before slaming back in hiting the spot in tommy that makes him a whimpering mess every time he presses in he drags him black manicured nails down tommys chest leaving red welts in there wake tommy just moans louder and lifts into the touch adam pinches tommys nipples and rubs them till there pointy and hard still pounding into him adam loves the whimpery moans that tommys producing partly pained mostly pleasured   
Adam-" ur mine only mine noone elses"  
Tommy-"urs only urs"  
Adam smirks tugs tommys cock a few times and listens as tommy moans loudly cuming all over his chest adam cums a few thrusts later pulling out and also cuming on tommys chest he flops down next to tommy before standing up and sliping on his clothes he looks over tommys watching him he looks fucked out and tired   
Adam-"well I got to go got to work early tomarow see u around maybe"  
Tommy frowns   
Tommy-"wait what I thought u said can u at least untie me"  
Adam unties him   
Adam-"see ya"  
Adam leaves and tommy cant help but hope that he sees him again in the bar tomarow night


End file.
